


На Краю Рифа

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, M/M, Mer AU, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Play, Octopus Merman V, Overstimulation, Shark Merman Nero, Smut, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: - В пещеру? С тобой? - уточнил Неро, уже зная, к чему тот клонит. Эту пещеру они занимали только в двух случаях: во-первых, для отдыха во время долгой охоты, но наловить рыбы они успели ещё утром... Значит, оставался второй вариант.





	На Краю Рифа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the End of the Reef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471754) by [SilverCardinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal). 



У жизни на краю рифа были свои достоинства. Ви особенно ценил тот факт, что сюда не заплывала ни одна живая душа: до ближайшего человеческого города было слишком далеко, да и морских обитателей здешнее безрыбье как-то не вдохновляло.

Словом, лучшего места для его планов на Неро было не сыскать.

\- В пещеру? С тобой? - уточнил Неро, подняв брови, но уже зная, к чему тот клонит. Эту пещеру они занимали только в двух случаях: во-первых, для отдыха во время долгой охоты, но наловить рыбы они успели ещё утром...

\- Да, - спокойно ответил Ви. Набегающий прилив так и норовил унести его прочь от скалы, на которой лежал Неро, так что он поудобнее ухватился за камень своими пятнистыми с фиолетовым переливом щупальцами.

Неро долго уговаривать не пришлось. Ви расслабленно расположился рядом, пока его осьминожьи щупальца покачивались в воде, лениво свесившись с каменной скалы. Неро слушал его, лёжа на боку, в то время как плавники на его длинном серо-белом хвосте подрагивали от предвкушения. Едва ощутимые касания, обнажившая заострённые зубы лукавая улыбка, шепот на ухо и обещание полной удовольствия ночи, - и Неро с готовностью последовал за ним.

В пещере оказалось, мягко говоря, не убрано. Ви остался неприятно удивлен: в каменных стенах виднелись выбоины, по дну были раскиданы зубы, сломанные когти и прочие охотничьи трофеи, - было сразу видно, что прошлые постояльцы повеселились на славу. Впрочем, ничего нового. Данте и Вергилий общались между собой именно с такими последствиями.

Он только покачал головой и поплыл дальше, наверх, Неро направился за ним. Они не горели особым желанием приводить пещеру в порядок прямо сейчас.

В тот момент у них были планы поважнее.

***

Неро едва хватило времени, чтобы удобно устроиться на неглубоком каменном дне: он неловко сложился вдвое и осторожно залез на выступ, чуть поднимавшийся над водой. Ви тут же оказался рядом, мгновенно обвив его своими щупальцами и опираясь на них же. 

Неро никак не ожидал так скоро почувствовать на себе полдюжины конечностей. Хотя оно и неудивительно, учитывая, что секса у них не было достаточно давно. И Ви, похоже, не терпелось побыстрее начать.

Ви притянул его ближе и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, просто так, наплевав на всякий обмен любезностями. Даже "ух, я бы тебя трахнул" не сказал, как выражались другие партнеры Неро.

Но разве от этой семьи дождешься соблюдения приличий?

Когда щупальца сжались крепче, а по шее прошлись острые когти, он только шумно вздохнул и бессильно ударил по воде хвостом.

Он понял, что Ви расцарапал его до крови, когда тот вдруг низко заурчал, касаясь кожи заостренными клыками. Неро вздрогнул и замер в ожидании, а потом Ви открыл рот, обнажив ряды острых зубов, и тут же вонзил их ему в плечо.

Неро сразу напрягся и повернул голову в сторону, чтобы не мешать, чувствуя, как тот слизывает выступившую с укуса кровь.

Ви застонал прямо в рану, не успевая сглатывать всю кровь, струйками стекавшую по его подбородку прямо в солёную воду. Он неуклюже попытался плотней прихватить укус губами, чтобы не упустить ни капли.

Неро подал голос тогда, когда адреналин в его крови начал потихоньку заглушать боль. По телу медленно катился нарастающий жар, сердце билось быстрее и быстрее, напряжение постепенно спускалось к низу живота, а его хвост двигался между ласковыми щупальцами, которые между тем ненавязчиво гладили его паховые складки.

Он чуть не поперхнулся, когда одно из них на мгновение скользнуло внутрь.

\- Ты любишь потолще и побольше, правильно?- буднично поинтересовался Ви, как будто это вовсе не его щупальца дразнили Неро, проникая в тугую складку и заставляя его вздыхать и вздрагивать. Даже то _как именно_ Ви спросил у него это, уже сводило Неро с ума, в паху сразу стало тепло и тесно.

\- У тебя кто-то был с нашего последнего раза? - мурлыкнул Ви.

Темные щупальца надёжно удерживали Неро на месте, ненавязчиво разложив его таким образом, что он оказался зажат между гладкой пещерной скалой и телом Ви.

Что-то прикоснулось к его боку, а затем Неро уже явственно ощутил одно из щупалец на груди, потом на животе. Скользкий кончик скользнул в пупок, потом прошелся туда-сюда по паху. Было бы щекотно, вот только Неро щекотки не боялся. Потому в ответ на эти касания он просто вздрагивал. Неро чувствовал каждое щупальце на своём теле, они обнимали его, лаская спину, поясницу, длинный хвост, пока сам Ви откровенно свирепствовал, оставляя глубокие царапины и следы от укусов на его плечах и спине, при этом уделяя особое внимание груди. Его, по-видимому, возбуждала одна лишь хищная мысль, что всякий заметивший эти кровавые художества на теле Неро, сразу поймёт, откуда они там взялись.

\- А тебе-то что? - прошипел Неро.

В ответ тот глухо посмеялся и, ничуть не смутившись, переместил свои руки выше. Он положил ладони ему на грудь и чуть сжал соски между пальцами.

Неро шумно выдохнул, когда тот потёр и оттянул их за кончики.

\- Т-ты что делаешь?

Соски у Неро никогда особой чувствительностью не отличались. Просто... ну были они себе и были. Однако прямо сейчас это утверждение шло вразрез с реальностью, потому что в ответ на прикосновения Неро чуть не подавился воздухом, издав сдавленный стон.

Но тут он внезапно спохватился и попытался подавить любые звуки, которые могли бы привлечь внимание кого-то неподалёку, пусть он и понимал, что никого кроме них двоих здесь быть не могло. Ви тем временем откровенно вошел во вкус, то грубо щипая его соски, то нежно растирая их, то просто массируя, а то и пробуя провернуть всё это одновременно.

В конце концов они опухли, став _настолько_ чувствительными, что Неро чуть не вскрикнул, когда Ви нежно их потёр, а затем аккуратно ущипнул и _потянул_.

После этого Ви всё же оставил его соски в покое, и принялся гладить уже всё его тело целиком, кусая и облизывая, пока Неро не возбудился настолько, что из складки внизу живота показался его член. Ви хихикнул и обернул вокруг щупальце, как только тот выскользнул полностью, а потом опустил руку ниже, поводив своими длинными пальцами в мокрой от смазки половой складке.

\- Блять, Ви, - Неро закусил губу, еле сдерживая стон. Ви трогал его достаточно осторожно, чтобы случайно не поранить своими длинными ногтями, но Неро всё равно отлично их чувствовал и просто сходил с ума.

\- Хватит извиваться, - притворно поругал его Ви. - Мы же не хотим тебе навредить... Или ты этого и добиваешься?

Неро почувствовал эту усмешку, даже не видя его лица. Он послушно замер, и уже потом возмущенно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Богом клянусь, только попробуй - и полетишь в сети к рыбакам.

На это Ви искренне расхохотался, но всё-таки заменил пальцы гладким щупальцем, переключив своё внимание на его член, и очень скоро Неро опять заёрзал в его объятиях.

Неро стало ещё жарче, его с силой тряхнуло, когда он ощутил одну из скользких конечностей внутри, та двигалась неглубоко и осторожно, но пока Неро хватало и этого. Он сжался, когда щупальце протолкнулось глубже, Ви, заметив его реакцию, стал двигаться быстрее. Щупальце выгнулось, лаская его уже более уверенно, пока наконец не нашло чувствительную точку прямо под его основанием члена.

После этого у него в голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли, и он просто застонал, толкнувшись навстречу Ви.

\- Нашёл, - самодовольно проговорил Ви, будто он только-что отыскал какое-то потерянное сокровище. Хотя на самом деле ублажать Неро он уже давно умел и любил, и точку эту находил не раз и не два.

Щупальце начало толкаться глубоко и ощутимо, пробираясь глубже с каждым движением. Неро чувствовал, как Ви заполнял его всё больше и больше, удовольствие смешивалось с невнятной тянущей болью и вытесняло остатки каких бы то ни было мыслей из его головы.

Когда Неро наконец привык к торопливому ритму, он быстро осознал сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, щупальце вокруг его члена уже почти не двигалось, едва-едва сжимая самое основание. Во-вторых, даже несмотря на это, Ви ни на секунду не переставал играть с его сосками и складкой и пока этого было достаточно. Даже более чем достаточно, учитывая бурную реакцию Неро на любое прикосновение.

Еще одно щупальце осторожно коснулось входа, а потом втиснулось рядом с другим. И пока первое продолжало откровенно его трахать, второе выгнулось, надавливая именно там, где Неро хотелось, растягивая и нажимая на мягкие стенки в поисках обделенной вниманием точки.

\- Блять, - он откинул голову Ви на плечо и безуспешно попытался подмахивать. Обёрнутое вокруг его члена щупальце лишь двигалось с ним в такт, но не помогало дрочить как следует.

Ладно. Ничего страшного. Разве Ви виноват, что он успевал сосредоточиться исключительно на его груди и заднице? В конце концов, он же не мог управлять всеми своими конечностями отдельно. Но когда Неро уже потянулся к члену, Ви моментально перехватил и обездвижил его руки. Неро попытался вырваться из цепких конечностей, обвивших его запястья, но так и не сумел.

\- Не пробуй даже, - посоветовал Ви, укоризненно поцокав языком.

\- А какого хуя? - Неро заметно занервничал, когда понял, что внимания его члену никто уделять и не собирался.

Щупальце сжалось чуть крепче, двигаясь невыносимо медленно и лениво. Этого было достаточно, чтобы тихо свести его с ума, но не довести до оргазма. Он закатил глаза, пока щупальца двигались в нём, на нём и вокруг его тела.

\- Ви, я очень тебя прошу, - выговорил Неро, попытавшись убрать из голоса отчаянные нотки, но получилось не очень.

\- Потерпи, - Ви снова засунул свои пальцы в складку, обхватив его член, а Неро, ощутив острые ногти на разгоряченной коже, чуть не кончил сразу.

Щупальца задвигались ещё беспорядочнее, от скопившегося напряжения у него заслезились глаза. Ви доставал так глубоко, что казалось, будто он вот-вот начнёт двигаться у него в животе. Неро был на абсолютном пределе, но сам ничего с этим сделать не мог, пока тот щипал его соски и едва ощутимо сжимал его член.

Он целиком и полностью зависел от Ви.

\- Ви, твою... ебаную мать...

Ви коротко шикнул, заставив Неро замолчать, и лизнул его ухо, прикусив мочку. Острые зубы аккуратно прошлись по тонкой коже, до мурашек опалив её горячим дыханием. Ви заставил Неро приподняться, и тот тут же почувствовал прохладный сырой воздух на растревоженной груди и истекающем смазкой члене.

Затем Ви наконец-то сжал его член, подразнив головку, и Неро подумалось, что он умрёт здесь и сейчас. Напряжение копилось и копилось, и копилось, и копилось, вытесняя из легких последний воздух и лишая мозг кислорода. Неро был готов вспыхнуть и сгореть от малейшей искры.

\- Кончай.

Оргазм ударил по нему так сильно, что Неро помутилось в глазах. Сперма попала ему даже на подбородок, не говоря уже о груди с животом, из складки в паху сочилась прозрачная смазка, частыми мелкими каплями падая в воду. Щупальца в нем не останавливались ни на секунду, издавая мокрые хлюпающие звуки. Ви выдоил его до самой последней капли, вплотную подведя к безумию, а после подарив желанную разрядку.

К моменту, когда Неро начал потихоньку отходить от оргазма, он уже почти забыл, почему и из-за чего он вообще переживал вначале. Он жалобно захныкал, ощутив, как Ви аккуратно провёл пальцами в его складке, всё ещё трахал его щупальцами.

Ви усмехнулся в ответ и поднялся, Неро тут же попытался привстать на локтях, но тот попросту не дал ему сдвинуться с места. Его тяжелые конечности прошлись по его расслабленному телу, любовно целуя кожу неисчислимыми присосками. Неро даже показалось, что сам пещерный воздух нагрелся, постепенно став душным и тяжелым.

\- Тебе хорошо?

Неро даже не стал заморачиваться с ответом. Ви же ухватил его покрепче, с силой нажав на головку члена, и толкнулся в него под другим углом. Неро усилия оценил и громко вскрикнул.

Ви, судя по приглушённому смеху, такой реакции и хотел.

Он протиснул между их телами руку, повернул лицо Неро к себе и крепко его поцеловал. Неро до сих пор искренне поражался тому, насколько просто и непринужденно тот управлялся с его телом. Ви коснулся его губ языком, а потом просто приоткрыл и подставил ему свой рот, даже не пытаясь целоваться. Неро удалось уговорить его на новый поцелуй, только откровенно застонав прямо ему в рот, после чего тот поцеловал его уже всерьёз, глубоко и с языком. В какой-то момент у Неро кончился воздух, он царапнул щупальца на своих запястьях, и они наконец оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

\- Я буду нежным, - пообещал Ви. Странно, что он решил сказать ему это сейчас, уже выебав Неро до потери рассудка. Но, опять же, кто его поймёт.

Внезапно все щупальца одновременно убрались с его тела, и Неро почувствовал себя до неуютного обнаженно и пусто оставшись без физического контакта. Последнее щупальце выскользнуло из его растянутого входа с мокрым звуком, сперма вперемешку со смазкой медленно стекали с его гладкого хвоста в воду. Здесь он не всё-таки удержался и жалобно всхлипнул. Ви тут же принялся покрывать его шею мелкими поцелуями.

\- Не бойся, ты был хорошим мальчиком, - проговорил он, подняв и удобно усадив его на плоский гладкий камень, а потом быстро вернул все щупальца туда, где они были до этого, заново начав нежно гладить всё его тело.

Неро чуть не растаял от облегчения, когда щупальца Ви снова оказались в нём. Его стоны переросли в слабые всхлипы, когда одно из них протолкнулось до невозможности глубоко, заставляя его заводиться по новой.

А потом напряжение вдруг отступило, щупальце по-прежнему двигалось внутри, но уже не так сильно и глубоко. Неро был готов зашибить его на месте, потому как было страшно обидно, что Ви дразнил его настолько жестоко. Но он передумал, бросив взгляд вниз и обнаружив, что тот на него дрочил: член у него был темно-фиолетового цвета, скользкий и влажный от смазки. Когда он вообще успел?Неро подумал и вспомнил. Ещё бы Ви не возбудился, после всех-то вещей, которые он над ним проделал. То, как именно Ви всё это проделывал, Неро решил подробно не вспоминать.

\- Мы сегодня ебаться вообще будем?

Ви бросил на него непонятный взгляд, а потом широко усмехнулся, прижавшись крепче и впившись в его кожу ногтями.

\- Какие мы сегодня нетерпеливые.

Он неспеша вставил в него свой член вместе с одним из щупалец, пока Неро умирал от предвкушения. Он закусил губу, чтобы не застонать раньше времени: Неро еще не до конца отошел от прошлого оргазма и его тело реагировало соответственно. Но даже так ему ужасно хотелось всего, что Ви мог и, без сомнения, собирался ему дать.

\- Пожалуйста, Ви, - невпопад попросил он. Он вздрагивал, чувствуя, как тот размеренно и без особой спешки толкается внутри, одновременно ритмично впихивая и вынимая из него щупальце. Ви нащупал и взялся за его член рукой, прижимаясь теснее и ближе. Неро стонал уже не останавливаясь, и Ви наконец сжалился над ним, чуть приподнявшись и начав двигаться быстрее и резче.

Ви умудрялся входить глубже и глубже с каждым движением, извивая щупальце внутри, и вот здесь Неро снова стало чуть больно. Ви заполнил его до предела, и продолжал вталкиваться сильнее, находя и обласкивая каждую чувствительную точку.

Он задвигался медленно и грубо, с усилием толкаясь внутрь и до синяков сжимая его бока. Не удерживай Ви их обоих на месте - они бы давно оказались у противоположной стены. Он входил в Неро снова и снова, будто хотел растянуть его еще сильнее, заставить принять больше, достать глубже, и всякий раз, когда он подавался вперед, у Неро на животе появлялась небольшая, но заметная выпуклость.

В конце концов, Ви упал на него сверху и шумно выдохнул, кончая у него глубоко внутри. Неро повело, он смотрел в потолок, не понимая, что происходит, пока Ви лежал на нём всем своим весом, пытаясь как-то отдышаться.

Его прикосновения стали мягче и спокойнее, Ви аккуратно высвободил щупальце, но стоило ему он начать вытаскивать свой член, и Неро напрягся снова, вцепившись в темно-синие конечности. Он устало повалился спиной на мокрый камень, когда тот наконец закончил.

\- Я... немного увлёкся? - виновато улыбнулся Ви. Он провел пальцами по расцветающим фиолетовым синякам на бедрах Неро. Тот фыркнул.

\- Нихуя себе "немного".

\- В следующий раз надо заранее захватить для тебя лекарств.

В воздухе повисла пауза. Теперь Ви выглядел настолько подавленно, что Неро просто не выдержал:

\- Мне всё понравилось, - честно высказался он. Ему начисто сносило голову, когда Ви вёл себя грубо, за считанные секунды доводя его до откровенного безумия, пусть Неро толком и не знал, как или почему. - Помоги мне отмыться, будь добр, а там посмотрим.

Ви обнял его всеми конечностями сразу, помогая Неро приподняться и сесть.

\- Договорились.


End file.
